wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hope for the Future: A New Beginning
If you want to just get to the story, skip all the bold text X3 What you are about to read is a tale that is very dear to me. For anyone who has known me since I joined the wiki, then you will know that I originally had two characters that were my pride, joy, and mental representaions of myself. In my mind a beautiful story was created surrounding these two characters and I have only shared mere shards of their tale. You know one of these characters as Aiden, but when I created him long ago he went by a different name. The character that you may not know is presently named Serena, but her original title was Tundra. I created these characters about 4 years ago and they became one of my most beautiful and amazing creations in my life. They were like children to me. I watched their characters grow from the simple aspects of my personality they represented (my cold, intelligent, calculating inside and my warm, friendly, bubbly outside) to their own unique and fascinating individuals that each had their own story to tell. Well long ago (before WoF was even close to being published) I attempted to write a bit of their adventures. I didn't get very far. Their story is a long one, much longer of a story than I would of had the patience to write (I worked on the story for 2 years before putting it on ice). I managed to get about 50,000-60,000 words into the story (120 pages, single spaced, 11 font). It was about 20 chapters into it and if I would ever continue the story it wouldn't of finished until around chapter 300 at that rate (I wanted it to be 3 books long, each book 100 chapters 2 years were spent working on the first 1/5 of book one. Do the math.) DarkSpyro has read the parts that I posted online (I only edited and posted 11 or so chapters). But.... this was brought up in chat and I felt like I wanted to share one of my most precious moments. I had to write a short story for English, and this was the time I was working on AoH: Hope for the Futre fevorously. The teacher only allowed me to max out the story at 10 pages double spaced so it is not that long and it was a pain to squish it down, but I worked on the single most eventful part of their journey.... This is the short tale of how my characters came together. All the names are pretty much different now, but if you've RPed with me you might recognize another face or two that I brought to the fanon wiki with me. Please note that this is the first time I have shared this part of their story with anyone outside of that class due to the fact that I was going to rewrite it when I came to that part in my fanfic, but seeing as how I have stopped working on it, I want to share this precious moment that I wrote so long ago.... Anyways, this is story is unedited, so please note this is my writing from like 3 years ago. DarkSpyro, you wanted a taste of some more right? XD Tundra was enjoying her time in the''' bucolic city of Certrona. This scholarly city sat atop the peak of a large mountain that extended beyond the clouds in seclusion. The city was a work of natural wonder. Very few dragons knew of this city’s existence, but her father did and he decided to take their family and Tundra’s best friend, Zeke, to this amazing place for Tundra’s eighth birthday. Tundra was a very luminescent and scholarly dragon herself and her father wanted to do something special for her. They had been there for about a week now and it looked even more beautiful in the night, like it was now. She was out exploring the city with her father, Ruka the ice dragon; her mother, Tempest the lightning dragoness; her younger sister, Azura the ice dragoness; and her best friend, Zeke the lightning dragon. Tundra had a light blue coloration like her sister and father, and because she was an ice dragon, she had the ability to breathe and control ice. “Oh, dad can we go see the ruins of the Temple that the legendary Spyro trained in before we go to bed?” the young Tundra said enthusiastically. Ruka smiled. He loved seeing his daughter happy, especially when it came to learning and exploring the wonders of the world. “Of course sweetie.” “Thank you dad so much! Come on Zeke dad said we can go!” Tundra pushed Zeke playfully, knocking him to the ground, and flew ahead of the others. Zeke stood up with a smile and flew after the young ice dragoness. “Wait for me!” cried Tundra’s younger sister, Azura. She was just beginning to fly so she lagged behind the older dragons. Tempest smiled and turned towards Ruka. The two adult dragons began to fly towards the ruins when there was a loud explosion and surrounding buildings were obliterated in a fiery inferno, turning the sky a blood red color. * * * Inferno was not happy about his family moving. Inferno was a young fire dragon, which meant he could breathe and control the fire element. Inferno had two siblings, his twin sister Kenna, and his adult brother Flint. Though Flint was an adult and already had a life-mate, an earth dragoness named Tierra, the siblings all shared a loving bond stronger than any other. Because they lived a discrete life in the wild, there were many more challenges with survival. Flint was planning on leaving with Tierra as soon as Inferno and Kenna were old enough to look after themselves and the rest of the family. Until then, it was a combined effort of all the older dragons to train the two younger ones in the arts of survival. After their father, a fire dragon named Ayden, returned from a business trip one day his father told them all that they had to move. Ayden would sometimes leave home for days or weeks at a time and whenever Inferno or Kenna would ask about it, the others would always say do not worry about it or it did not matter. Inferno sighed sadly in their stone house as he tried to sleep. They had already been there for about a week but he still did not like the move. He had to leave his beloved forestland in exchange for this crazy city and leave his best friend Shadow, a feral black dragon. Though Inferno’s family was not feral, they lived like wild dragons in the wilderness. There was not much of a difference between civilized and feral dragons other than ferals were not very social and a bit less restrained. Inferno looked back at his sleeping sister with her broken front left leg in an earth cast that Tierra had made to keep it from moving. She injured her leg while trying to take down her first deer while training under Flint. Inferno had successfully killed his first deer and Kenna had tried to do the same. Something went wrong and the deer began kicking his sister. Inferno was already there to help when the deer reared back on it back legs and prepared to crush the life out of her. However, Inferno just froze in fear. Flint barely managed to dive in to save his sister and dispatch the deer. Inferno remembers what his brother had told him afterwards. “''I saw you freeze back there Inferno. If I would not have been as fast as I was Kenna would be dead.” Inferno began to cry. “Be strong Inferno. I have always admired you for your strength and your heart. Tierra and I are not going to be here much longer. It will be your job to protect the family when dad is not here. Remember to protect those you love Inferno. Losing them is the worst thing in the world. We are the guardians of life Inferno.'' Inferno sighed sadly again. He wished there was something to do. Inferno perked his head up as he heard the voice of his father and Flint. Inferno looked out the window to see them talking, they both looked distressed. Inferno watched to see them walk into the shadows. He carefully stepped over a sleeping Tierra and decided to follow after them. He had been tailing them for about fifteen minutes when a massive fireball hit the city, destroying several houses in the process, and all chaos broke loose. Tundra and Zeke hid inside of a nearby house with a window to look out of. The back was blown out so if they needed to escape they could. They were near the temple when the city was set into a ragging conflagration and they decided to hide. It was not long before Azura caught up and hid as well. They were just about to come out of hiding when they saw their parents. Then they saw a pair of twin adult electric dragons, one male and one female, descend not far from their parents. Tundra’s parents growled angrily and the two electric dragons smiled nefariously. After seeing this, the three young dragons decided to stay hidden. “Is that any way to treat an old friend?” The male electric dragon asked sarcastically. This seemed to set Tundra’s parents off. They both lunged at the electric dragons. The electric dragons back winged and laughed. “Do you think we would fight fair?” This time, it was the female who spoke. Several more dragons began to coalesce around Tundra’s parents, and Tundra could tell that they were not friendly. “Why are you here Storm and Electra?” Ruka asked. Storm, the male, laughed. “Finishing a job.” Electra let loose a roar and the surrounding dragons converged on Tundra’s parents. Tundra cried as she watched her parents take down several enemy dragons before Storm came in from behind and impaled Ruka through the back with his tailblade and out his chest. Storm ripped his tail out and tore Ruka in half. Tempest gave out an angry roar at seeing her mate die. She dove on Storm and pinned him to the ground. She was just about to tear her claws into the other dragon’s throat when Electra jumped on her back. Electra bit hold of Tempest’s windpipe and tried to pull her to the ground. Storm and another dragon pushed the raging lightning dragoness to the ground and pinned her. Tempest locked eyes with Tundra and Azura as Electra held her neck. Tundra watched the life drain from her mother’s eyes. Tundra and Azura began to sob. The entire thing seemed like a dream. She was going to wake up with her father and mother next to her and they would comfort her; however, she knew deep down that this was no dream. Zeke tried to calm the two ice dragonesses so the others would not hear them, but he knew it was a hopeless effort. One of the fire dragons in the grouped looked up and saw the three young dragons. He growled and pulled his head back to launch a fireball at the house. Zeke was the only one paying attention and noticed. He quickly grabbed the crying Tundra and threw her out the hole in the back of the wall. She squealed in alarm as she hit the ground and turned to looked back in time to see the fireball hit the house. Zeke just smiled at her before the flames enveloped him and Azura in a massive explosion. Tundra did not know what just happened. It was all just too much for her, so she just flew away. The entire world seemed to be closed off and dark. Before she knew it, she was at the entrance of a large cave several miles from the city. She laid down inside and began to cry her heart and soul out as it finally came to her that her entire family and her best friend were not coming back. Inferno ducked back in the shadows and made sure he was discreet. Ayden and Flint looked around nervously and an 'enigmatic shadow moved at the other end of the alley. The shadow moved into the light of the fire and moon and Inferno could see what he only guessed was a werewolf with a large curved blade. Inferno had heard of these, they nearly went extinct when they went to war about a decade ago with the dragons. The creature smiled as Ayden laid his eyes on it. Recognition filled his face and Ayden whispered the name Shelda. About two dozen more werewolves filled out behind the first one, all holding different kinds of weapons. “Kill them,” the werewolf named Shelda said to the congregation. The werewolves all jumped for Ayden and Flint. Inferno watched in horror and ran out of the shadows towards his father and brother. They were staying alive but Inferno could see his family members were outnumbered. Inferno shot a fireball at a werewolf and it incinerated the canine. The lead werewolf smiled as she saw the young dragon and grabbed him by the neck. She yelled at the other werewolves to back down. Ayden and Flint looked around cautiously until their eyes fell on Inferno. A look of horror filled their eyes that Inferno had never seen before. The werewolf began to speak again with a nefarious smile. “Remember when you killed my family members Ayden? Well now we are even.” The werewolf threw Inferno on the ground, stunning him. Time seemed to slow for Inferno as Shelda brought up her sword and swung it down at Inferno. Inferno knew that he was going to die. Time seemed to almost stop as he saw his father come into focus. The large dragon dove under the sword and extended his wing protectively over Inferno so he did not have to see what would happen, like he did when Inferno would wake up during the night from a nightmare. Inferno saw his father’s smiling and comforting face. That is when he heard his father whisper softly, “Run,” and heard a sickening thump as metal met bone. His father’s eyes opened wide in pain and a sword exploded from his chest, covering Inferno in warm blood. Inferno could not move. He just laid there in shock as he watched his father’s eyes close. That is when his father’s last word came to him and Inferno jumped out of his father’s last safe refuge back to the cruel world. He ran past his brother who yelled, “Keep running Inferno. Make sure Mom, Kenna, and Tierra are safe. Take them somewhere to hide.” Inferno looked back at his brother just long enough to see him crush a werewolf with his claws and then a spear shot through his brother’s neck. Flint fell to the ground and an anguished roar came from overhead. Tierra landed in an alley between Inferno and the werewolves with her dead mate. “Run Inferno,” she called. “I will buy you time.” Inferno looked away and ran as fast as he could back home and farther away from the werewolves’ barks. When he got home, he heard them give a victorious howl and the barks began to get closer. By this time many of Certrona’s dragons and guard were suited up in armor and fighting the werewolves and other dragons. Inferno looked through his home but it was empty. The enemies must have found his mom and Kenna already or they escaped. Inferno felt hollow; his entire world collapsed around him in a matter of minutes. Inferno began to fly. He flew as far from the city and its horrors as he could. Inferno did not know how long he was flying when he came to a cave and decided to hide. Inside was a young crying ice dragoness. Inferno cautiously approached the sobbing Tundra. He felt his pain lessen at seeing he was not alone and decided that he should try to help her. “Hello?” he said quietly. Tundra jumped to her feet and looked around with a startled expression. Her eyes came upon the blood covered Inferno. She growled and lowered herself into a pugnacious display. Everyone in the world was an enemy to her. She no longer had a reason to live and was too unstable to worry about who anyone was. Though Inferno was in no better condition than Tundra, he was trying to be sensible and keep his head on straight. Tundra lunged at Inferno and tackled him to the ground. He looked up at her with a startled expression. “Whoa, calm down I am just trying help!” “How can you help?!” she cried. A fire burned in her eyes with killing fury. Tundra brought her tailblade up dangerously close to Inferno’s head, poised to strike and impaled him if he said the wrong words. “I lost everything! My family is dead! My best friend is dead! What can you do to help?! Nothing! What do you know?!” Inferno looked up at Tundra with sad eyes, unafraid of the lethal blade hovering around his head prepared to kill him. After all, why should he be afraid when he had nothing to lose? He just did not want to see this dragoness do something that might bring harm to herself if he could have stopped it. After that, he did not care. He would gladly go with the rest of his family. Thinking of his family brought about the hollowness again and sorrow overtook him as he remembered what happened. Though her last sentence was not a question he replied in a whisper, “I know that I am covered in my father’s blood. I know that my father, brother, and sister gave their lives so I could escape. And I also know that I know nothing about what happened to my mom and my twin and will probably never see them again.” By this time, Inferno was crying. Tundra stared at Inferno’s eyes for a second and then lowered her tailblade. Tundra backed off and allowed Inferno to stand up. She looked away. “Well that makes two of us.” The dragons both started crying; however, now things did not seem so sad and lonely for either of them. They both knew that they were not the only ones suffering and now they were not alone. They had been crying for several minutes when a shadowy figure approached from the back of the cave. “What are you doing in my cave?!” A young earth dragoness about their age yelled with hostility. Tundra and Inferno looked at her with sad eyes, but Inferno was the one to speak. “I am sorry. We did not realize that this cave belonged to anyone.” “Yea, I can tell! But now you know so why are you still here?” the dragoness growled and her tailblade flicked back and forth in annoyance. This time both Inferno and Tundra answered at once. “Because we have nowhere else to go. Our families are dead!” Hazel’s eyes changed and she dropped her head. “Oh.” Hazel looked back up with a remorseful expression. “I am sorry.” Then her eyes lit up. “I have an idea! Follow me.” Hazel started walking deeper in the cave. Tundra and Inferno exchanged nervous glances before following after her. Hazel led them into a big chamber with a hole in the top through which light poured in. In the center of the beam laid a very young adult male earth dragon basking lethargically in the warm sunlight. He lifted his head up as Hazel approached and yawned, showing his fangs. “Hey Slate! Guess what, I brought guest.” The dragon named slate looked worried for a minute but relaxed when he seen that they were just whelplings (a very young dragon). “Why did you bring them here Hazel? I thought that you disliked guests. And we agreed against anyone finding out that we are here.” Slate said, now fully awake. Hazel looked down at her feet. “Well, you see, they stumbled upon our cave and have nowhere else to go because their parents just died.” Slate nodded and also gave a remorseful look. “I see. Fine, they may live with us for the time being.” Tundra and Inferno smiled. Now they had a place to call home and maybe they might be able to one day consider the other dragons family. Tundra still wondered about who these two dragons were, why they were here, and where their family was. She looked at Slate. “Are you guys living here by yourself? You seem a little too young to be Hazel’s father.” Slate’s eyes got wide for a second and then he looked at Hazel. Both dragons began to laugh spontaneously. They were laughing so much that Inferno and Tundra began to feel awkward and they started shifting their weight and fidgeting. “No, no. I am not Hazel’s father,” Slate managed to say. They began to calm down, and then they got serious. “We are siblings. We do not have a family if that is what you are asking. We left them several months ago and will never return or ever have anything to do with them.” Tundra wanted to know more but she could tell that this was a sensitive subject and did not want to pry. She forced a smiled. “Thank you for letting us stay. It means a lot. We have nothing else now.” Slate smiled back. “We know. It will get better. Do not worry. Now you must be tired. Go ahead and sleep in my chamber.” He pointed towards a path in the cave. “I will share Hazel’s.” Tundra and Inferno’s smiles grew wider. “Thank you,” they said at the same time again. As they walked away, Slate looked at Hazel and said, “Do they do that often, talk at the same time?” Hazel smiled. “I guess so.” Tundra and Inferno fell into a deep sleep in the chamber. When one would have a nightmare filled with blood and horror, they would remind themselves that they were safe now. They were in the presence of friends. Tundra reminded herself of this as she woke up from another replay of her family’s death. She slid closer to Inferno for comfort and sighed. Now they might be able to have another chance, but what could she do now. She had nothing. Then a thought came to her. She could hope. ''Yes, she thought. I can hope for a future where promises can be kept. I can have hope for the future. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions